A New Life
by blackfeatherangel
Summary: Majestic Jewel and her enemy Aqua Treasure are forced to move to Ponyville, and must now try to not only fit in, but to get along before they cause some real damage. I own Majestic Jewel AquetteCalvin owns Aqua Treasure I just stole her for the story I do not own any other ponies. They belong to the creators of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
1. Chapter 1

(CH.1 - NEWS)

"Majestic Jewel!" An older Pony sighs. "Where has that pony gotten to?" He walks past a bush, which then has a young pony jump out of it. She smirks and runs for it, flapping her wings as she jumps up and takes off into the air. She lands on a cloud and curls up, her white body and the white strips in her mane blending in perfectly, though the red in her tail, mane, and the tips of her hooves make her stand out."

"They'll never catch me." She giggles. Suddenly the cloud she's in disappears. She starts falling, until she remembers she has wings.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Majestic Jewel glares at the pony in front of her.

"Back off Aqua Treasure." Aqua Treasure is a purple pony with a blue/green striped mane and tail.

"What did you say?" The two glare at each other.

"Majestic Jewel!" Majestic Jewel sighs.

"What dad?"

"Come down here!" Majestic Jewel shoots one last glare at Aqua Treasure, then flies down. "Listen to me, if you're going to keep acting this way..."

"then what?" She shakes her head. "I don't care what you do. I have to put up with Aqua Treasure, and that's the worst thing that could ever happen to anypony." She walks away, clearly depressed. Her father sighs and shakes his head.

"Majestic, what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know, but we need to do something." Another pony walks over. "My daughter Aqua Treasure needs something done too. Those two are going to get hurt if things keep going like this."

"We used to think they would be such good friends."

"I guess we were wrong..."

"Can't catch me!" Majestic Jewel laughs as she jumps over an apple cart and then slides under a table. A few ponies behind her are laughing as they follow. One further behind them is running fast, trying to catch up.

"I will catch you!" He shouts. He then turns down an alley. Majestic runs around some buildings, only to be tackled by the chasing pony. "Ha!"

"Ow..." Majestic shakes her head, then sighs and smirks. "Okay, you caught me Snow Flash."

"Thank you." He bows, and they laugh.

"Majestic Jewel!" Majestic sighs.

"That'd be my dad. Sorry. I'll see you later."

"Alright." The two part ways, Snow Flash returning to chasing the other ponies. When Majestic gets to her dad she sighs.

"What is it?"

"Majestic, you need to pack up."

"P-Pack up?" She blinks surprised. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you're leaving."

"WHAT!"

"Yes. You and Aqua Treasure are going to Ponyville. The two of you will be staying there for a while."

"But, wait, what? why? why her? whats going on?"

"Listen to me. You are doing well, but you need to learn a few things. And if you stay here you are going to get someone hurt with your fighting with Aqua Treasure. At least there you two have plenty of space around you and the town for your arguments."

"I... I don't wanna go!"

"I even went to the lengths of requesting some assistance from Princess Celestia, seeing as you are one of her favorite jewelers. She has one of her students waiting there for you and Aqua Treasure. Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"But I..." Majestic hangs her head in defeat. "Fine." She turns and heads to her home to prepare for the trip. As she packs she looks at her materials for creating fantastic jewelry. "I suppose I'll need this." She gets out a box and carefully packs away her stuff. "I could get new materials from around Ponyville, and try some new jewels." She looks at her cutie mark, a jewel rose ring, and sighs. "But I don't want to leave..."

"Me either." Majestic looks at her door to see Aqua Treasure, who is clearly upset. "Why do I have to leave because of you?"

"You're the one who starts all the fights. Like right now." Majestic puts some jewel molds into her box, then packs some examples of her work and some guides she created.

"You're the annoying one who thinks she's better because she can make shiny things."

"No, you're the annoying one here. Now get out Aqua." Majestic walks over and pushes Aqua Treasure out. "I'm busy." She slams the door shut, then sighs and continues packing for her new life...


	2. Chapter 2

(CH. 2 - HOME)

"You be good Majestic." Majestic Jewel fakes a smile for her parents.

"Of course."

"You too Aqua." Majestic looks over at Aqua Treasure.

"Of course." Aqua nods. Majestic sees that Aqua's stuff is packed in bags, and being carried in bubbles. She sighs and looks at her own things. She has a bag of personal items, and a few boxes of her equpiment and work.

"You two fly safe. We'll visit sometime soon." The two mutter their goodbyes to their friends, then get going. Aqua flies up, corralling her bubbles to follow her. Majestic, with her stuff in a cart, takes a minute to get moving because of the weight, but eventually manages to get in the air. As they fly she looks down at the land, wondering what jewels may be below her.

"Its still all your fault." Aqua says.

"No, it's yours."

"No, yours!"

"No, yours!" The girls glare at each other, then look away stubbornly. It's a long and silent trip for the two, leaving from Fillydelphia to Ponyville. When they arrive the two land in the town, then look around. "This is certainly different." Majestic starts walking, not sure where she is going.

"HI!" Both girls jump as a pink pony runs up to them. "I'm Pinkie Pie! You two are new! whats with that?" she giggles.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Majestic smiles slightly. "Hi, my name is Majestic Jewel."

"I'm Aqua Treasure."

"COOL! Oh! I have to throw a party! You two will love it! Come on! lets go find Twilight!" She takes off running.

"...that pony needs a chill pill." Aqua says.

"Agreed." the two follow after Pinky. When they reach the library they see a couple of ponies, and a baby dragon, walking out of it.

"TWILIGHT!" Pinky skids to a stop in front of the other ponies. "We have new ponies!"

"New... oh!" One pony looks at them. "You two must be Aqua Treasure and Majestic Jewel."

"Yes. Hello." Majestic ducks out from her cart and walks over. "I'm Majestic, and this is Aqua. We're new here, and I believe we're supposed to be meeting with you Twilight."

"Yes. We have a couple of places open for you two to stay at."

"Twilight..." the dragon frowns.

"Oh, right. These are my friends. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and this little guy is Spike."

"Nice to meet you all." Majestic nods to each.

"Well, how about we get you two settled in?" She starts walking away, and everyone follows.

"Hey, Aqua, cool bubbles!" Rainbow flies around, looking at the bubbles holding up Aqua's stuff.

"Yeah, its a cool trick I learned. Makes moving things a lot easier."

"I bet!" Majestic rolls her eyes.

"So, Majestic, what is all that stuff?" Twilight looks in the cart.

"Oh, mostly my equipment and what I'm working on, and of course some finished products."

"Finished products of what?" Majestic smiles.

"Jewelry. I make jewelry."

"Really?" Rarity quickly joins the conversation. "That must be fantastic!"

"I guess. It's just somethings things I've worked on."

"You must show me! ooh! We can work together and make some fantastic outfits! With designer jewelry and designer outfits and this'll be just so spectacular!" Majestic nods.

"I take if you create clothes."

"I create masterpieces! Works of art even!" Rarity sighs, thinking of her favorite outfits she designed.

"It looks like you'll fit in well here Majestic."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect it to be too hard. I mean, everyone likes jewelry, at least a little." They stop in front of two empty houses.

"Alright, here we are!" Majestic takes the red house, while Aqua takes the blue one. Majestic looks around. It's a nice home, and she sees the best way to arrange things already.

"This is nice." Twilight follows Majestic in. "So, you make jewelry, right? can I see some?"

"Oh, yes." Majestic pulls a box off the cart and opens it. She looks at Twilight, at the box, at Twilight, then smiles and pulls a necklace out of the box. She sets it on top of another box for Twilight to see. It's a silvery chain that gets into an intricate stary night design with sapphires for stars.

"Oh wow!" Twilight looks it over. "That is beautiful!"

"Thanks. If you'd like you can have it."

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose and I mean..."

"No, it looks like it was meant for you. Go ahead, take it." Twilight does. She puts it on, smiling.

"You know, I could see Rarity doing her work without magic, but for yours, it seems like it'd be hard."

"Ahh, well..." Majestic looks at her boxes. "It can be I suppose. But I really love doing this. even if it gets hard, its fun, and i have all these designs in my head and well, its just something that is perfect for me." She looks back at Twilight. "sometimes we are given gifts that don't make sense, or we see things in a strange way, and it may not seem like everything is the way it should be. But when you get down to it, we all are like this for a reason. I don't have magic, so I have to work harder to create my works. But that just makes them more special, and forces me to put more care into them. It's not easy, that's why its so special." Twilight smiles and nods.

"I think I understand. Well, I'm going to go check on Aqua."

"Alright." Majestic starts dragging boxes around while Twilight walks out. She takes the ones with all her equipment to the back, and the ones with her supplies back as well. she leaves the one with finished work near the front, but hidden. As she starts thinking about how to set up the shop Rarity walks in.

"My dear you must show me some more of your work! I saw the necklace on Twilight and it was to die for!"

"Oh, uh, thanks. And sure. Come with me." Majestic walks to her box of ready to sell items and opens it. "Here, let me get something real quick." She runs out to the cart and removes whatever is left on it, then starts pulling on the sides, folding the cart until it becomes a stand on wheels. She wheels it in and sets some of the pieces up on it. "There you go."

"Wooooow!" Rarity smiles as she looks at the glittering objects. There are a few necklaces, some rings, and some earrings.

"I have more, and different stuff, but that's just a few examples of my work."

"These a beautiful darling!" Rarity uses her magic to lift up a necklace.

"That's gold, turned purple through my own secret recipe. And the gems are real charoite, cut to..."

"This is darling! this purple heart, the swirls are so elegant! My dear I will be back to pay for this! I hope you don't mind me wearing it out. Ooooh! I have the perfect dress for this too! teehee!" She runs out.

"Ahh, uh, alright..." Majestic shakes her head. "That's fine I suppose." She moves the cart out to her front room and pulls the box with. She sets the box under the cart, then starts unpacking her stuff in the back. By the time her next guest interrupts her she has a room set up and ready to make new jewelry.

"Uh, h-hello..." Majestic looks at the doorway to see Fluttershy.

"Oh, hello. Would you like something?"

"I, uh, came to say hi and, here." She holds up a small basket. Majestic smiles and walks over, taking it and looking under the clothe cover. She finds some gems and is surprised.

"Wh-what are these? they're so pretty."

"The animals, sometimes they bring them to me. So I, you know, keep them. But, I can't really use them. I thought, maybe, you'd like them."

"Thank you! These are perfect! I could make some great necklaces out of these. Oh, and this set, they would make a beautiful bracelet. I think these would be good with some silver. And these I could use for a kids piece!" Majestic smiles at Fluttershy. "Thank you so much. Here, why don't you come back tonight. I'll make something special just for you. Alright?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I insist. I would love to see you wear something special. The only question is what to make you."

"Oh, well, uh, if you insist, maybe something for my mane." Majestic giggles.

"Sure. I can imagine it already."

"Alright. I'll, uh, come back." Fluttershy leaves, and Majestic looks through the gems. She pulls out some green and blue ones.

"These are nice. I could make her a blue butterfly, outlined in green." She gets to work to put the gems together.

"Busy already?" Majestic sighs.

"what do you want Aqua?"

"I just came to check on you." Aqua walks over. "I know you're helpless without me."

"I'm perfectly fine without you, thanks." Majestic takes some silvery metal and starts molding it into the shape she wants.

"What are you making?"

"A butterfly hairpin."

"Why?"

"For, oh, what was her name, Fluttershy I think. She brought me some welcoming presents."

"Rainbow Dash brought me a welcoming race challenge."

"you have fun with that." Aqua sighs.

"You're so boring!"

"You can go make new friends if i'm so boring."

"The way you worded that makes it sound like we're friends in the first place."

"Excuse me. You can go make friends for the first time in your life if the only pony you know in this whole town is so boring."

"Hey! I have friends!"

"whatever you have to tell yourself."

"I do! Seriously! you are so annoying!" Majestic smirks as she works on her butterfly. Aqua walks out, annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm annoying." Majestic finishes her butterfly and sets it down to cool off a bit from the heat she had it. "I'm also the one who is going to survive here the best without making a million enemies...


	3. Chapter 3

(CH. 3 - CLOUD DIAMOND)

"So, Majestic, weren't you in the same camp as me? back in Cloudsdale?" Fluttershy asks. She is with Majestic in her home, watching Majestic finish the butterfly clip.

"Yeah, I think I remember. You were just as shy back then." Majestic grabs some green gems, carefully placing them in the butterfly. "We didn't really hang out."

"No. You, you were always so popular. I couldn't be near so many people."

"I'm sorry." Majestic smiles and walks over, placing the now finished butterfly pin in Fluttershy's hair. "There, adorable."

"Wow, i-i can't believe you made this. Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem." Majestic and Fluttershy walk out of the house and down the street. "Aqua was there too you know."

"Yeah, i-i remember. You two fought, didn't you?" Majestic smirks and nods.

"I remember one time in particular, nearly tore the place in two." She shakes her head. "I honestly dont know why, but the two of us can't get along. and we've tried. We really have. But when you stick us together you end up with some damage."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's annoying, really annoying. I mean..." She sighs.

"What is it?"

"I... I could really use Aqua's help with something."

"With what?"

"Well..." Majestic looks up. "there is a very rare gem I want. It would be so amazing. And I already have a necklace ready for it, but i need the gem and to cut it into shape."

"What gem?"

"It's called a cloud diamond."

"I heard about those. they sparkle rainbow colors when the sun hits them, right?" Majestic nods.

"Exactly the gem. You see, I've been trying to make the perfect necklace for Princess Celestia, and..."

"Hey girls. You're talking about the Princess?" Twilight walks over.

"Hello Twilight. Yeah, I was telling Fluttershy about a necklace I want to make."

"Oh! Cool!"

"Yes, but I need a gem that is very hard to get a hold of."

"What gem?"

"It's called a cloud diamond."

"A what?"

"Is there a library around here?"

"Oh, yeah!" The three head to the library and Majestic walks around until she finds what she's looking for. She flies up and grabs a book off the shelves, then flies to the girls and sets the book down.

"Here. Rare Gems and Jewels." Majestic opens the book to a page with a round gem that would be clear, but it looks as if fog is trapped in side, its swirling wispy movements frozen in place suddenly. around it are sparkles that are the colors of the rainbow. "This is a very rare gem, and it's very beautiful. It would be perfect for a necklace I have prepared for the Princess, but... I can't get this gem. I would need Aqua's help, but i..."

"But what?" Majestic shakes her head and closes the book.

"I can't ask anything of her. the two of us, we don't get along, we aren't friends..."

"Nonesense! you two could be friends. Look, we'll help."

"thanks, but I'm fine." Majestic walks out.

"Poor Majestic. She really wants to be friends with Aqua, and could use her help."

"Why is this such a rare jewel?"

"What?"

"I'm wondering, what makes this jewel so rare? there are lots of clouds, so do the jewels grow in them or what?"

"Oh, i-i don't know..."

"Here, lets check." Twilight opens the book back to the cloud diamond page. "Lets see." she reads it, then shakes her head. "This sounds strange."

"what?"

"It says here the cloud diamond is made from compressing clouds."

"Compressing clouds? Like, squishing them?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"yeah."

"Twilight!" Spike runs in. "Come on! its time for the party!"

"Oh, right. well, we'll look more at this later." Twilight shuts the book, and the three head over to the bakery...


	4. Chapter 4

(CH. 4 - RACE)

"Paaaaaarty!" Pinkie Pie jumps around to the music. Twilight shakes her head, then looks at the two guests of honor. They're on opposite sides of the room, talking with different ponies.

"I don't know if we can get them together." Fluttershy sighs.

"We can't just stand back though. Somehow we'll get those two to work together, and to be friends." Fluttershy shakes her head at Twilight and just walks away. She walks over to Majestic and smiles.

"So, do you like the party?" Majestic smiles at her.

"Yeah, this has been nice." Majestic looks around. "I'm getting a bit tired though. I think I'll head home for now."

"Alright. Stay safe."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Majestic walks out. As she walks down the road to her home she looks up at the sky. It's clear out, filled with beautiful stars. "Maybe..." She shakes her head and continues her walk home, wanting to get some rest...

"I'm gonna win!"

"No, me!" Aqua and Rainbow glare at each other. Majestic rolls her eyes.

"Just race!" She shouts. The two glare at her, then glare at each other.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Pinkie shouts. And off they go. Majestic shakes her head, then looks at Applejack.

"What are the rules?"

"They race down to the mountain, up to its top, grab a rock from the very top, and bring it back."

"Sounds interesting..." Majestic shakes her head. All around her ponies are cheering excitedly, but she didn't care. "I've never been much for racing."

"Ahh well it looks like yer friend has."

"We aren't friends." Majestic starts walking away. "But, she always has been..."

_"HI!" Majestic jumps. she was napping on a cloud when someone had snuck up on her. She looks to see a young Aqua._

_"Oh, hello."_

_"I'm Aqua Treasure." Aqua lands on the cloud next to Majestic._

_"I'm Majestic Jewel."_

_"Hey, you going to the summer camp too?"_

_"Huh? oh, yeah." Majestic returns to trying to nap._

_"Come on! Get up! don't be so boring!"_

_"I'm sorry, but i'm tired."_

_"You need to get up!" Aqua, in an attempt to wake Majestic up, shoves her off the cloud._

_"EEP!" Majestic falls for a few seconds until she gets her balance back, then glares at Aqua. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

_"Come on! lets race!" Aqua takes off. Majestic shakes her head, then finds a new cloud to sleep on, doing her best to hide from the new annoyance in her life..._

"I WIN!" Majestic hears the cheers and looks to back to see Rainbow, and only her.

"What?" Majestic frowns. "Where is..." She looks around, no sight of Aqua. She runs to Rainbow. "Where is Aqua? what happened to her?"

"I don't know." Rainbow shrugs.

"Not good."

"What? why?"

"Because she doesn't lose, and definitely not this badly." Majestic flies up and looks around.

"Why do you care? i thought you two hated each other."

"We don't get along, sure, but..." she shakes her head. "Just help me find her!" She flies to the mountain, wondering what may have happened to the girl she has grown up fighting with. She's followed by Rainbow. The two reach the mountain and what they see makes them both gasp. "AQUA!" They fly down to the unconscious pony. "Aqua, hey, wake up." Majestic shakes Aqua, no response. "she's breathing, but..."

"I'll go get some help to carry..."

"No! No time! Just help me get her on my back, she isn't that heavy." Rainbow sighs and helps. Majestic then stretches her wings. "Alright, let me know if she starts slipping." And with that they take off. When they land back in Ponyville everyone is shocked to see Aqua out. Majestic sets her down, then sighs. She can see now that Aqua has some damage to her. "What happened to you?"

"Here, let me see her." Another pony walks over, a doctor. He looks Aqua over. "Alright, I can take care of her. She isn't too bad off."

"Sir..." He looks at Majestic, who looks worriedly at him. "Let me know when she wakes up, alright?" He smiles and nods.

"Not a problem." Majestic then stands there, watching as some others pick up Aqua and takes her away. She sighs.

"Stupid Aqua, why did you do this and make me worry?" She turns and walks away.

"Hey, Majestic..." Fluttershy follows her. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"Oh, well, i just know her." Majestic shakes her head. "I told you all, I don't hate her. We don't get along, but well... really, if we could get along at least a little, we would be best friends. But we can't..."

"Thats so sad."

"Yeah, well, I think I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"alright. may I join you?"

"yeah. i think company would be nice." The two end up outside, eating some daphadil sandwhiches.

"So, will you go visit Aqua?"

"Maybe..." Majestic looks down and sighs. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry that you're so insistant on Aqua and I getting along. We should be the best of friends, we both know that. But, I don't know, when we're together we both just get so angry, and every little thing sets us off. I mean, we're so different."

"different? how?"

"Well, one difference is how we act. Aqua is very active, rash often, and well, she's got the mindset of a racer often. Myself, I like take things a bit more slowly, being calm. I suppose I'm a bit more, I don't know, proper I guess."

"You know, sometimes I wonder how some of my friends stay friends." Majestic looks at Fluttershy. "If you look at Applejack and Rarity, they are very different. Or Rainbow Dash and myself. We're all very different, but sometimes thats how we manage to make things work out. We kind of need each other."

"I..." Majestic starts to talk, but stops and smiles. "Yes, I suppose thats how many friends are."

"I don't think it's a lost cause, making you and Aqua friends. It may be a little hard, but I really think you two should get along."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Majestic looks up at the sky, then shuts her eyes. "Maybe... It seems impossible right now, but... I don't know..."


	5. Chapter 5

(CH. 5- BRILLIANT SMOULDER)

"I shouldn't. She needs rest. Let me go!" Majestic tries to fight it as Twilight and Pinkie pull her in to the hospital to see Aqua.

"Here!" They shove her in front of a door. "She's in there. Go."

"But..." They both point. She groans. "Fine." She opens the door and walks in. Aqua is lying on a bed, out cold. She walks over. "Aqua... Hey, Aqua Jewel..." She sighs again. "Okay, she's out, lets go." She tries to walk out, but a pony walks in.

"Oh, hey, are you her friend?"

"Oh, uh, I know her... Who are you?" He smiles.

"My name is Brilliant Smoulder." Majestic looks him up and down. He's a dark green earth pony with a short and scruffy orange mane, where the tips are dark, a matching tail, and brilliant green eyes. He also has a keyboard with a strap on his back. "And what would your name be?"

"Oh, uh, M-Majestic Jewel." Majestic smiles shyly.

"I like your name."

"Thanks. I like yours too. But, um, why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I come and play music for sick ponies now and then."

"Oh, well, I don't know if Aqua will hear you..." The two walk over to Aqua. "She's been out since yesterday."

"Poor girl. She looks really nice."

"Not really." Majestic mumbles.

"Whats her name?"

"Aqua Treasure."

"And you're her friend?"

"We've grown up together..."

"Cool. Well, even if she's out this might give her a nice dream. So lets give it a try." He swings the keyboard around, the strap around his neck, and some legs pop out from under it. He then starts playing some music, and Majestic is completely enraptured. Twilight and Pinkie, who had come in to see the strange visitor, are also caught in the music. Suddenly Brilliant starts singing, and Majestic smiles.

"Wow, y-you sing too?"

"Yeah." Majestic looks at his cutie mark, its a music sheet with notes coming off of it, being played.

"You are... amazing." Majestic smiles shyly at Brilliant, blushing slightly. He blushes slightly as well as he smiles back.

"Thanks, its not a big deal though."

"hmm..." Their attention is suddenly turned to Aqua, who is starting to wake up. "whats going on?"

"Aqua!" Aqua looks at Majestic.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to visit you." Majestic shakes her head. "You are so lame Aqua. You got knocked out and beat up by something during a race, and you lost the race!"

"No, lies." Aqua closes her eyes again. "I never lose..."

"Hey, Aqua, you should stay awake so the doctors can speak with you." Brilliant says.

"Who are you?" Aqua looks at Brilliant.

"The names Brilliant Smoulder. I came by to play some music for you."

"Okay." Aqua yawns. "I want to sleep."

"Just stay awake a little longer, alright?" She nods slightly. "alright, thats good." He looks at Twilight and Pinkie. "Would you two go get a doctor?"

"Alright." Pinkie runs. Twilight sighs and follows.

"What happened to you Aqua?"

"Hmm?" Majestic frowns.

"What happened? what attacked you?"

"I don't know... I think... maybe... I..." she shakes her head. "I can't remember."

"Its okay."

"She's awake?" A doctor pony walks in. "Hello Aqua Treasure, I'm your doctor. I'll just need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay..." Majestic and Brilliant take their que to leave. Brilliant spins the keyboard onto his back again, the legs disappear as he does so. They walk out and end up going for a walk outside together.

"So, how long have you two been here?"

"Not long. Just a couple of days."

"Well, It's nice getting to meet such lovely ponies as yourselves."

"Uh, th-thank you." Majestic blushes.

"Hey, um, are you free tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could, you know, get a bite to eat."

"i..." She smiles. "I'd like that."

"Great. How about we meet by the cake shop?"

"Alright. I'll see you tonight around, say, 7?"

"7." Brilliant nods, then turns and leaves. Majestic sighs happily.

"Who was THAT?" Rarity walks up.

"Brilliant Smoulder."

"He certainly was brilliant." Rarity smiles.

"I'm meeting him tonight."

"Really? My dear! come with me! One doesn't go on a date without some lovely new fashion!" Majestic suddenly finds herself being dragged away to Rarity's shop to get a new dress. She sighs, but doesn't mind as she thinks about tonight...


	6. Chapter 6

Majestic sighs as she walks to Sugarcube Corner. She didn't really see this as a date, just a meeting with a new friend.

"I can't believe Rarity was so insistant on this." She looks at her dress. It's red with some sparkles, and a bit flowy. She happened to have some simple jewelry that matches, but still, she wasn't totally comfortable in this.

"Hey, Majestic!" Majestic looks up to see Brilliant. She smiles shyly and hurries over. "wow, you look really nice."

"Uh, th-thanks..."

"So, wanna just walk for a little bit?"

"Sure." The two start walking around, just talking, questioning each other back and forth.

"So, why did you move to Ponyville?"

"Oh, well..." Majestic looks away. "Its..." she sighs. "To be honest Brilliant, it's because the girl in the hospital, Aqua, she and I can't get along. The two of us, well, we're just... we fight constantly."

"Really? you seemed to care about her though."

"We aren't friends..."

"But you said..."

"I never said we were friends. I just said I knew her."

"I see." Brilliant looks up at the sky. "well, I suppose thats how it goes sometimes. some ponies don't get along well. I understand that all too much."

"really?"

"yeah. my cousin and I fight so often. He doesn't live in Ponyville though."

"Well, thats good then. At least you aren't forced to work it out like everyones trying to do with Aqua and I." Majestic shakes her head, then looks up as she and Brilliant stop. They had ended up right where they started.

"Hungry?" He asks, smiling. She smiles back.

"A bit."

"Lets go get something to eat then." The two walk in and are suddenly ambushed by Pinkie.

"HEY GUYS!" She smiles. "Whats up? ooooh pretty dress Majestic! Hey! anyone want cupcakes?!" She disappears, then reappears behind the counter, holding up two cupcakes. "come on, buy some cupcakes! you want them!"

"Uh, yeah." Majestic smiles apologetically at Brilliant, who laughs and buys the cupcakes. he gives one to Majestic.

"For you."

"Thanks."

"Oooooh! We should play some music!" Pinkie grabs a whole mess of instruments and starts playing them. Majestic shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. she seems so hyper..."

"Majestic its fine. Lets finish our cupcakes, then I'll walk you back home."

"Alright." Majestic smiles. they eat their cupcakes and laugh as Pinkie, overloaded by her instruments, falls over in a loud crash. Finally they leave and walk back to Majestics house. When they arrive Majestic smiles at Brilliant. "Thanks. That was nice, just going out for a little bit."

"Yeah. We should do this again."

"Definitely." Majestic nods. "Goodnight Brilliant."

"Goodnight Majestic." He walks away, and Majestic walks inside, gets out of her dress and jewelry, and falls onto her bed, happily falling asleep...

"Seriously! Ow! ow!" Majestic is awoken by the sounds of yelling. She runs outside to see Aqua, bandages all over her, hanging from her roof. She laughs. "Shut up Majestic!"

"That is priceless!" Majestic flies over and unattaches Aqua from her roofing, sending the pony plumeting to the ground. She laughs more and lands next to her. "What are you doing Aqua?"

"Escaping the crazies at the hospital."

"You're hurt. you need to go back."

"Not a chance. Whatever they were doing to me, they made me have some weird dream where you and some cute pony came to visit."

"Not a dream Aqua. I was dragged there, and the cute pony is Brilliant Smoulder."

"Really?" She smirks. "I'd love to meet him."

"Yeah, not your type. He's relaxed, sweet, not a total annoyance."

"Hey!"

"Go back to the hospital Aqua." Majestic walks back to her house.

"Wait a second!" Aqua steps on Majestic's tail. "Whats with you? You saved me, right? And now you're a totally snob! Whats your issue?"

"Whats my issue?" Majestic spins around, pulling her tail our from under Aqua's hoof. "You! You are so annoying and concieted! I can't stand listening to you!"

"Really? Because I can't stand listening to you! You think you're better because you make some fancy jewelry! Heres some news, you're not!"

"I don't think that! You're the one who acts like you're better than everypony else! Ever since we've met you've been nothing but an irritant!" Majestic runs back into her home, wanting to avoid a more serious confrontation. She shakes her head. "Stupid Aqua..." She sighs angrily, then decides to work on making some jewelry to take out some of her frustrations...


End file.
